Daenerys Targaryen's war for Westeros
Daenerys Targaryen's invasion of Westeros is a military effort by Daenerys Targaryen to conquer the Seven Kingdoms and seize the Iron Throne of Westeros. Previously, House Targaryen ruled the Seven Kingdoms until they were overthrown during Robert's Rebellion two decades before Daenerys's invasion. Her father, Aerys II Targaryen, was the last Targaryen king to sit on the Iron Throne. The rebellion resulted in the crowning of Robert Baratheon and the beginning of the Baratheon dynasty. Robert's reign was characterized by relative stability and strength, surviving through the Greyjoy Rebellion. However, Robert's death resulted in a massive civil war in the realm, the War of the Five Kings, which greatly weakened the dynasty and failed to end the growing friction between the noble houses of Westeros. Following the destruction of the Great Sept of Baelor, Cersei Lannister ascended to the Iron Throne, thus beginning the Lannister dynasty, though the Lannisters had truly ruled from the shadows since Robert's death. After forming a pact with Yara Greyjoy and Theon Greyjoy, who lead the Iron Fleet against their uncle, Euron Greyjoy, King of the Iron Islands, and securing the allegiance of House Tyrell, the rulers of the Reach, and Dorne, the combined Targaryen fleet sails to Westeros to place Daenerys on the Iron Throne and restore the Targaryen dynasty.Battle of the BastardsThe Winds of Winter Prelude For nearly three centuries since the War of Conquest, the Targaryen dynasty ruled the unified Seven Kingdoms of Westeros from the Red Keep in King's Landing. However, the reign of King Aerys II Targaryen, nicknamed the Mad King for his insanity and cruelty, was challenged in the form of Robert's Rebellion by four Great Houses and their bannermen due to a confluence of events. The rebellion was ignited by the alleged kidnapping of Lyanna Stark, betrothed to Robert Baratheon, by Rhaegar Targaryen, heir to the Iron Throne, and the subsequent gruesome executions of Rickard Stark and his heir, Brandon Stark, with wildfire and torture by the Mad King's orders. Ultimately, the civil war saw a rebel victory with Prince Rhaegar's death at the Battle of the Trident and the Mad King's death during the Sack of King's Landing; only the young Prince Viserys Targaryen and newborn Princess Daenerys Targaryen survived due to their smuggling across the Narrow Sea to the Free Cities of Essos by loyalists. Robert was crowned king, beginning the Baratheon dynasty, and was married to Cersei Lannister to secure the backing of House Lannister, which had sacked King's Landing in Robert's name. Robert's reign seemingly saw stability throughout the realm, though in actuality, tension had begun to stir among the noble houses, which had been seen in instances such as the Greyjoy Rebellion, where Balon Greyjoy had declared himself King of the Iron Islands. The death of King Robert, which had secretly been orchestrated by Queen Cersei to place her son, Prince Joffrey Baratheon, on the throne, threw the realm into chaos as civil war erupted in the form of the massive War of the Five Kings. While Robert's two brothers, Stannis Baratheon and Renly Baratheon, laid claim to the Iron Throne on the basis that Cersei's children were bastards born of incest with her brother, Jaime Lannister, Robb Stark, who had been proclaimed the King in the North, led an independence movement for the North and the Riverlands and Balon Greyjoy once more led an independence movement for the Iron Islands, declaring himself the Iron King. Each king eventually fell from battle, massacre, or murder, though the royalists achieved a hollow victory as Tommen Baratheon ascended to the Iron Throne and their new allies, House Bolton and House Frey, took control of the North and the Riverlands, respectively. House Lannister now controlled the throne in all but name. Nonetheless, House Tyrell began vying for greater influence and control over the young king, much to the chagrin of the Lannisters, who had lost Tywin Lannister after he was murdered by the exiled Tyrion Lannister for false incrimination. Meanwhile, many smallfolk began resisting the nobility, joining a radical movement of the Faith of the Seven known as the Sparrows. The High Sparrow found great sway over King Tommen, imprisoning Margaery Tyrell, the wife of Tommen, her brother Loras Tyrell, and eventually Cersei herself, forcing them to atone for their sins and to undergo trials. On the day of Loras's and Cersei's trial, however, the Great Sept of Baelor was destroyed with wildfire in a plot orchestrated by Cersei to destroy all of her gathered enemies. However, the plot resulted in King Tommen's suicide, leaving the Baratheon dynasty destroyed. With all of her children dead, Myrcella Baratheon having been poisoned by the vengeful Sand Snakes in Dorne who sought vengeance for Elia Martell, who had been murdered by Lannister bannerman Gregor Clegane during Robert's Rebellion, and Oberyn Martell, Cersei ascended to the Iron Throne, beginning the Lannister dynasty. Having overthrown the complacent House Martell, Ellaria Sand brought Dorne into an alliance with the resurgent House Targaryen, now led by Daenerys, who had with her three dragons and a massive army built up during her Liberation of Slaver's Bay and conquest of the Dothraki. Olenna Tyrell joined this alliance, seeking justice for the deaths of her son, Mace Tyrell, and her grandchildren at Cersei's hand, pledging the Reach to House Targaryen. Yara Greyjoy and Theon Greyjoy, with the Iron Fleet and their faction of loyal Ironborn, also formed a pact with Daenerys Targaryen to depose their uncle, Euron Greyjoy, who had seized the Salt Throne after murdering Balon and winning over the Ironborn lords at the subsequent Kingsmoot. Elsewhere in the North, the Battle of the Bastards saw the destruction of House Bolton and the restoration of House Stark to Winterfell, where Jon Snow, the alleged bastard son of Eddard Stark, was proclaimed the new King in the North by the lords of the North and the Vale. In actuality and unbeknownst to all but a few, however, Jon Snow is in fact the son of Eddard's sister, Lyanna Stark, and Rhaegar Targaryen, and thus is the nephew of Daenerys Targaryen. While the struggle for the Iron Throne rages on in southern Westeros, the Northmen brace for the coming winter - the return of the Long Night - and the Great War against the reawakened White Walkers, led by the Night King, and their army of the dead, whom the southerners continue to remain unaware of. Because the White Walkers have been gone for thousands of years, most believed them to be either extinct or completely unreal in the first place, nothing more than creatures that were the subjects of scary stories for children. Course of the conflict New alliances Queen Daenerys Targaryen, for the first time since her storm ridden birth, sets foot on Westerosi ground on the beaches of Dragonstone, the ancestral castle-island of House Targaryen, and begins planning invasion and reconquest of the Seven Kingdoms at the Painted Table. In response to hearing of the Targaryen armada sailing to Westeros, with Tyrion Lannister himself as Hand of the Queen to Daenerys, Queen Cersei Lannister invites King Euron Greyjoy to King's Landing to propose an alliance with him. Euron had initially attempted to court Daenerys but was beaten by Theon and Yara Greyjoy, the children of Balon Greyjoy, Euron's older brother who was killed and usurped by Euron himself. Euron arrives in King's Landing and explains his story to Cersei, pressuring her to marry him to solidify a potential alliance between the Lannisters and the Greyjoys. Euron also repeatedly mocks Cersei's brother and lover, Ser Jaime Lannister. However, Cersei declines to marry him due to his past of betrayal, so Euron vows to make Cersei change her mind by bringing her a priceless gift, and leaves with the Iron Fleet to fulfill his promise."Dragonstone (episode)" Combatants The Queen On Dragonstone Daenerys Targaryen claims the Iron Throne on the basis that she is the head of House Targaryen and the rightful heir to the throne, which was initially forged by Aegon the Conqueror some three hundred years ago. Along with her brother Viserys Targaryen, Daenerys was smuggled across the Narrow Sea to the Free Cities of Essos after Robert's Rebellion. Viserys was eventually killed by a Dothraki khal, Drogo, thus leading to Daenerys to claim the Iron Throne for herself. Rather than immediately divert her attention to Westeros, however, Daenerys instead first launched a campaign to liberate the enslaved populace of Slaver's Bay from the slave masters. Her war to free the slaves ultimately concludes in a victory, and slavery is abolished across the region and its three cities. Daenerys then forges an alliance with House Tyrell, Dorne, and part of House Greyjoy. With the ships of the Reach, Dorne, part of the Iron Fleet, and the former slave masters making up the new Targaryen royal fleet, as well as their armies plus the Unsullied and the Dothraki behind her, Daenerys sails to Westeros intent on taking back the Iron Throne and reestablishing the Targaryen dynasty with herself as its Queen. The Queen On The Iron Throne Cersei Lannister claims the Iron Throne by the right of conquest, and is also the current occupant of the throne. The Iron Throne was previously usurped by House Baratheon during Robert's Rebellion, and the Baratheon dynasty continued to rule for the next two decades, even surviving the War of the Five Kings when it was divided between House Baratheon of King's Landing, House Baratheon of Dragonstone, and its main branch, House Baratheon of Storm's End. However, the dynasty finally collapsed upon the suicide of King Tommen I Baratheon, whose death also led to the extinction of House Baratheon as a whole. With no one to oppose her, Cersei ascended the Iron Throne, beginning a new House Lannister dynasty. The Lannisters had already amassed great power and influence over the Iron Throne during the Baratheon dynasty, and had sat it in all but name. Cersei now seeks to preserve the Lannister dynasty and continue to sit atop the Iron Throne. The King On The Salt Throne Euron Greyjoy sits the Salt Throne of the Kingdom of the Iron Islands after winning over the Ironborn lords and captains at a kingsmoot. The Iron Islands are a chain of islands in Ironman's Bay and are one of the nine constituent regions of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. The fiercely independent Ironborn are a distinctively different culture from the rest of Westeros, which is dominated by descendants of the First Men with some Andal blood. Euron's brother, Balon Greyjoy, twice proclaimed himself King of the Iron Islands in an attempt to make the Iron Islands an independent kingdom once more, though both times he failed. Euron eventually returned to the Iron Islands after years of sailing the world, where he murdered his brother Balon. Though Balon had designated his daughter Yara Greyjoy to succeed him, a kingsmoot was held instead, and it was at that kingsmoot that Euron won the Salt Throne after promising to conquer all of Westeros for the Ironborn with the dragons of Daenerys Targaryen. Knowing Euron to be a dangerous man, Yara and her brother, Theon Greyjoy, lead an active resistance faction against him, seeking to install Yara on the Salt Throne as Queen of the Iron Islands. Yara and Theon beat their uncle Euron to Meereen, where they formed a pact with the Dragon Queen, who agreed to help them defeat Euron and take back the Iron Islands. Euron seeks the deaths of his niece and nephew so that they cannot challenge his reign. Other factions The King in the North Though not yet a formal combatant, the coronation of Jon Snow as King in the North will likely interfere with Daenerys Targaryen's military campaign given that she seeks the Iron Throne of the Seven Kingdoms, and the North and the Vale are both under the dominion of the Iron Throne, being two of the seven kingdoms. The knights of the Vale, led by House Arryn, previously came to aid the Stark-Free Folk army during the Battle of the Bastards. With the deaths of Eddard, Robb and Rickon Stark, as well as the believed death of Bran Stark, the Northern lords named Jon Snow, the bastard of Eddard Stark, their king following his victory against Ramsay Bolton in reclaiming Winterfell and the North from House Bolton. The North, along with the Riverlands ruled by House Tully, decided to secede from the Seven Kingdoms with Robb as their king in response to Eddard's unjust execution in King's Landing at the orders of Joffrey Baratheon, which was to stop Eddard from revealing the illegitimacy of Cersei's three children with King Robert Baratheon, who were actually the products of Cersei's incestuous relationship with her twin brother, Jaime Lannister. Though Robb was betrayed and murdered by his former bannerman Roose Bolton at the Red Wedding, who was subsequently named Warden of the North by Tywin Lannister, the Starks have now reclaimed Winterfell under the leadership of Jon Snow, who has now been named the new King in the North in defiance of the Iron Throne. Unbeknownst to all, including Jon himself, however, is the truth of Jon's parentage: he is actually the son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, Daenerys Targaryen's eldest brother who was slain by Robert Baratheon at the Battle of the Trident during his rebellion, with Eddard's sister, Lyanna Stark, who died giving birth to Jon at the Tower of Joy in Dorne, thus making him Daenerys's nephew by blood and possibly giving him a stronger claim to the Iron Throne than Daenerys herself. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the plot is far behind the point the show reached; the battles of Meereen and Winterfell have not begun yet; many characters, who were killed off in the show, are still alive and active (Stannis, the Tyrells, Ser Barristan Selmy, etc.); the show has greatly strayed from the novels, especially in respect of the Dornish plotline, thus it is difficult to predict how the various plotlines progress and combine in the novels, and how the various parties regard Daenerys - if they will choose to ally with or oppose her. Morever, a new contender has recently appeared in the last novel (that character has not appeared yet on the show, perhaps totally omitted) with significant force that can seriously affect the balance of forces in Westeros. Daenerys hasn't attempted to return to Westeros as of the fifth and most recent novel (corresponding to the end of Season 5 of the TV series for her storyline). She is far away from Meereen and her troops, and has just encountered Khal Jhaqo. It is strongly implied that she will win over the Dothraki at some point as she did in Season 6. In the North By the point the fifth novel ends, Stannis's host camps three days away from Winterfell. The battle between him and the Boltons has not begun yet. Stannis's position is by no means as hopeless as in the finale of season 5: he has gained the support of northern houses and the mountain clans; the traitor in his host is exposed, thanks to Alys Karstark; soon he will be reinforced by the White Harbor men; in the sample chapter of the sixth novel it is implied he intends to set a trap to his enemies (perhaps drown them at the frozen lake near the village). In view of how far the show has strayed from the novels, it is not impossible Stannis wins after all, depsite the contents of the Bastard Letter. Since he consistently insists that he is the only rightful king of Westeros, it can assumed he will oppose Daenerys rather than ally with her. In Dorne Doran Martell is still alive in the books (his murder by Ellaria Sand in the TV series was a drastic condensation, rather, invention, of the TV series with no basis in the novels). Doran explains to his daughter Arianne that he intends to ally with Daenerys - thus she doesn't even need to conquer a beachhead, as the instant she arrives in Westeros Dorne will revolt against the Lannisters and join her other armies. Doran even sends his elder son Quentyn as an envoy to try to broker a formal alliance, based on the secret pact he signed many years before with Willem Darry (though he is later killed surreptitiously trying to steal one of her dragons). Quentyn's death, however, may cause a rift between Daenerys and the Martells: although it was not her fault, the Martells may become upset at her for rejecting Quentyn's proposal (though she did it very gently). The Martells may decide to support another contender, who has not appeared yet on the show; in fact, Doran sent his daughter to meet that person. The ironborn Asha Greyjoy (called Yara in the show) doesn't go to Meereen in the novels: instead she flees the Kingsmoot back to her captured holdings in the North - but her army camp is soon attacked by Stannis Baratheon in the Second Battle of Deepwood Motte, who kills most of her remaining men and takes her prisoner. She and Theon are currently imprisoned at Stannis's camp. Instead, it is her uncle Victarion Greyjoy (cut from the TV series) who takes the Iron Fleet east to Meereen - but he plans to betray Euron by making a marriage-alliance with Daenerys himself (possibly by force). In the TV version Yara takes Victarion's role, and instead of secretly planning to turn against Euron, openly does so. The books make explicitly clear that the Iron Fleet isn't the only fleet in the Iron Islands, just their "national fleet" of sorts - the best ships and crews, under direct command of their king. Each of the local Houses and isles have their own fleets. Thus in both versions, even though Victarion/Yara took their "best ships", Euron would still have a considerable fleet left at his command (even without needing to build new ones to replace his losses). In the fourth book, Euron launches a military campaign against the Reach. He has already captured the Shield Islands and the Arbor, and is currently sailing south and east towards Oldtown, on the verge of a massive naval engagement with the Redwyne Fleet (the last major fleet remaining around Westeros after the old Royal Fleet got destroyed at the Battle of the Blackwater). Euron captured his brother Aeron the priest, and is holding him in harsh imprisonment in the bowels of his ship for unknown purpose. At present Euron is far away from the Slaver's Bay, yet he is expected to intervene with Daenerys's plotline, based on the prophecies of the Red Priests Benerro and Moqorro about an enemy of Daenerys, described as "a tall and twisted thing with one black eye and ten long arms, sailing on a sea of blood". The earlier novels contained more subtle hints and foreshadowings that Euron was eventually going to be a major antagonist in the war, on the scale of Tywin, Joffrey, Roose & Ramsay. It is implied that Euron may actually try to ally with Cersei in the future: given that her actions have totally alienated the Starks to the north and the Tyrells/Martells to the south, Euron is really the only other extant faction she hasn't gravely offended so much that they would never work together. In a preview chapter from the next novel, Euron forces Aeron to drink shade of the evening to give him psychedelic visions, one of which is of Euron seated on the Iron Throne, with a mysterious woman next to him in the shadows, with fire coming from her hands (i.e. how Cersei will use wildfire to destroy the Great Sept). It is also somewhat hinted that Euron has truly gone insane and is in service to some sort of dark demonic powers (either the White Walkers or those beneath the depths), and is a "dark messiah" of sorts for them, intentionally trying to bring about an apocalyptic event. At King's Landing The Lannisters, meanwhile, are already half-exhausted and bankrupt. Robb Stark might have been killed and his army massacred at the Red Wedding, but he inflicted significant losses on the Lannister's main armies before that (at the Battle of the Whispering Wood, Battle of Oxcross, and overall attrition in the protracted Riverlands campaign). Around half of the Lannisters armies' were slaughtered by Robb's forces and they cannot simply replace men as they can swords or ships - their strength has been hobbled for years to come. The Iron Throne is in astronomical debt and the Iron Bank of Braavos has lost faith in them. The TV version claimed this is because their gold mines ran dry - which is a gross exaggeration and physically impossible. In the books, spending simply outpaced the rate of production (just because they have gold mines doesn't mean they produce infinite amounts of gold). It is unclear how the TV series will address the fact that Cersei's regime is already bankrupt, though casting reports do state that Tycho Nestoris of the Iron Bank will return in Season 7 - so this will apparently be addressed at some point. By the end of the fifth novel, the current state of affairs in King's Landing is definitely in favor of the Tyrells, all of whom are still alive. They have greatly increased their political power on the expense of the Lannisters: *The Tyrells have three of the seats in the Small Council. *A hundred Highgarden men have been added to the gold cloaks. *Mace Tyrell and Randyll Tarly have both brought armies to King's Landing, while most of the Lannister troops are away in the Riverlands. *The High Sparrow agreed to release Margaery (and her cousins) to the custody of Randyll, since the case against them is so weak. Margaery has not been declared innocent yet, but her position is far better than Cersei's. *Cersei has been stripped of all powers and authorities; all her henchmen have been either deposed, imprisoned or fled away, and some of them (Lancel and Pycelle) even turned against her; she is confined to her rooms, guarded all the time, and is not allowed to walk freely around with her new bodyguard and intimidate people; whatever schemes she has in mind, she cannot realize them (the TV version had her under "house arrest" within the Red Keep, but not her specific chamber). Qyburn is the only one who remains loyal to her. *Jaime is away from King's Landing, concluding the Second Siege of Riverrun. Having already learned that Cersei has been unfaithful to him, he then receives news that she has nearly destroyed the vital Lannister-Tyrell alliance that they desperately need to survive. In the books, she did this by having Margaery arrested, and sending Loras Tyrell on a suicide mission to force a quick end to the siege of Dragonstone (in which he was burned alive with boiling oil and was left clinging to life). On hearing just how far gone Cersei is, Jaime decides not to intervene, burns the distress letter Cersei sent him, and apparently intends to simply let his uncle Kevan assume control over Tommen's regency. *Varys, shortly after killing Pycelle and before ordering his helpers to finish Kevan off, explains that he expects Kevan's death to creat a chaos which will be used by the Targaryens to conquer the kingdom. *The Tyrells, given their military power and Margaery's popularity, can take advantage of Kevan's death and Cersei's downfall, and seize King's Landing; they cannot hope, though, to rule the entire kingdom without any allies and with enemies around them: in the north - Stannis, in the west - ironborn, in the south - sellswords. They may decide to ally with the Targaryens, and they did during Robert's Rebellion. The Destruction of the Great Sept of Baelor has not yet occurred in the current novels, though it is foreshadowed - Cersei takes great delight in burning down the Tower of the Hand with Wildfire (but no one is killed). If an event analogous to this occurs in the novels, it cannot possibly kill all of the Tyrells - that is, their many younger cousins and cadet branches, not to mention that Mace has two older sons (Willas and Garlan) cut from the TV series. Thus even if Mace, Margaery, and Loras are killed, the fate of House Tyrell's leadership is unclear. Similarly, the Faith Militant has spread throughout all of southern Westeros, and even a decapitation strike against their core leadership in King's Landing will not eliminate their presence entirely. In the Vale Littlefinger's plans have also been drastically altered in the TV series. Littlefinger reveals to Sansa that he plans to wed her to Harrold Hardyng, Robin Arryn's cousin and closest living relative, after Robin dies (he will probably not live to adulthood in view of his poor health - and Littlefinger implies he may have him poisoned). When all the pieces are in place, Sansa will reveal her true identity, and call upon the lords of the Vale to remember their old loyalty to her father Ned. Every knight in the Vale will pledge his sword to win her back her birthright, and she will have it all - Harrold, the Eyrie and Winterfell. In the process, Littlefinger will vicariously control two of the Seven Kingdoms. He was the true instigator of the entire war, explicitly to dupe the Starks and Lannisters into fighting each other to the point of exhaustion, while keeping the Vale's army out of the war and at full strength to finish off any survivors. Littlefinger says that he originally thought it would take four to five years for his plans to come to fruition. However, while he always expected Cersei's weak regency over Tommen to crumble from within, he says he didn't anticipate how rapidly Cersei would spiral into self-destruction: arming the Faith Militant, utterly mishandling the debt crisis with the Iron Bank, needlessly antagonizing the Tyrells. This has forced him to speed up his timetable, though he sees this as an opportunity. Littlefinger cryptically says that whatever peace was left in Westeros after the War of the Five Kings will not long survive the "Three Queens". Sansa is puzzled and doesn't understand what he means: she assumes he is referring to Cersei and Margaery, but doesn't understand who the third queen is (possibly Daenerys, though it's possible he's referring to other women entirely). Littlefinger hasn't mentioned Stannis in his plans yet, or how his sudden appearance in the North may alter any of his plans. Stannis loathes Littlefinger, and accurately suspected for years during Robert's reign that Littlefinger was a traitor, so Stannis would probably kill Littlefinger if they ever came into contact again rather than ally with him. For the moment, Littlefinger is strengthening his grip over the lords of the Vale, bribing off old aristocratic families who are deeply in debt (apparently with massive amounts of money he embezzled from the Iron Throne). His entry into the war still seems some way off, so he is focusing on the first step in his plan: his alleged bastard daughter "Alayne" (Sansa) winning over and betrothing Harold Hardyng. Name This conflict doesn't have an official name yet. This page is not titled the "Targaryen Restoration" - because that assumes that Daenerys will succeed (it is entirely possible she may be killed by the White Walkers or other means before that). Similarly, "Second War of Conquest" would only be an applicable name if she wins. See also *Seven Kingdoms *Westeros *House Targaryen *Robert's Rebellion References de:Daenerys Targaryens Invasion von Westeros‎‎ fr:Invasion de Westeros par Daenerys Targaryen Category:Wars